


Expunge

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [497]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Stan helps out the MCRT. Tony is jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/10/2000 for the word [expunge](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/10/expunge).
> 
> expunge  
> To strike out, erase, or mark for deletion; to obliterate; as, "to expunge words, lines, or sentences."  
> To wipe out or destroy; to annihilate.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for CindyB who likes Tony/Gibbs with a side of Burley. It can be seen as a side sequel to [Sang-froid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8525197) though you don't need to have read the previous story to be able to follow it. I know it's not as long as she would like, but I hope she likes it anyway.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #194 Squad Room.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Expunge

Tony knew that Stan wasn't competition for Gibbs’ heart, but that didn't make Tony excited to work with the guy for however long it took to solve this case. It was originally Stan's case, but it had crossed into the MCRT territory and the director had ordered them to work together. The director had been pleased with how well they worked together on the previous case. He should have known that Stan showing up in the squad room couldn't mean anything good for him.

Now, he was stuck jealously watching Stan and Gibbs head off together while he was stuck with Kate. Normally, he didn't mind being paired with Kate. Gibbs couldn't afford to show favoritism, after all.

Today, though, was different. Today, he had to watch Gibbs and Stan laughing together with no idea as to what they were laughing at. It filled him with jealousy.

He wished Gibbs had paired Stan and him together instead. At least, then he could grill Stan on what Gibbs was like before Tony met Gibbs. Either way, he couldn't wait for this case to be over.

He badly wanted to spend a few days in bed with Gibbs completely expunging memories of Stan from Gibbs' head.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
